


Act On It

by sapphire_eyes27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Confessions, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_eyes27/pseuds/sapphire_eyes27
Summary: Lance plays the romantic interest of his favorite actor and hero, Shiro, in a movie. Too bad for him he's actually in love with Shiro.





	Act On It

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for the 1st anniversary of shance-cafe. Tbh, I don't quite like how it turned out. Writing's been tough lately...

The night is chilly; the air is crisp. Lance can smell the decaying leaves as summer finally surrenders to autumn.

He pulls the thin jacket tighter around his body, but it’s not the wind he’s shielding himself from.

“You never loved me, did you?” he asks Shiro, softer than he would have liked. He’s afraid his words are lost within the rustling of the leaves as a strong gust disturbs their slumber. They twirl around each other in an intricate dance, hypnotic in their motion, and Lance thinks, with weighted melancholy, that he will never love autumn again.

The pained expression on Shiro’s face is proof that he’s heard him. His eyes brim with tears and his voice is thick with emotion. “You’re wrong!” Shiro gathers Lance’s hands in his, grip fierce with desperation. “I have to do this _because_ I love you too much.”

Lance stares at him in disbelief, but his heart yearns for Shiro’s words to be true.

“And cut!” Kinkade, their director, yells.

The two actors break character and smile at each other as the rest of the crew bustles into action with fixing the lighting and the set.

“Nice work there,” Shiro says, and Lance ducks his head, so his costar can’t see him blush.

“Thanks,” he mumbles, more into his jacket than to Shiro. “You were great, too.”

When he sees Kinkade striding towards them, Lance quickly yet reluctantly retracts his hands from Shiro’s grasp.

Kinkade doesn’t offer much criticism because he’s pleased. He simply tells Lance and Shiro to be ready to do the next scene tomorrow with the same heartfelt emotions and bids them a good night before moving on to speak with the other actors.

Lance shivers even though the large fans have already been turned off and suddenly feels a weight on his shoulders.

He looks up in surprise, but Shiro is too busy bundling Lance up in his coat to notice. When he’s done, he smiles at Lance. Lance feels his knees turn to jelly at the simple action.

“Can’t have you catching a cold now, can we?” Shiro asks.

“You—you don’t have to…” Lance sputters as he goes to remove the coat, even though it’s nice and warm from Shiro’s body heat. It even smells like Shiro, which causes Lance’s head to spin.

Shiro’s hands cover his to keep him from undoing any of the top buttons. “Just keep it on until you’re ready to change, ok?”

“But aren’t you cold?” Lance asks, even though he can guess from the warm hands clutching his that it’s not the case.

Shiro shakes his head. “Nah, I’m fine. My body naturally runs hotter than most people’s.”

 _You don’t say_ , Lance thinks as he checks Shiro out as inconspicuously as possible. It’s not only his wide shoulders and narrow waist that makes Lance’s heart race, but also those dark eyes that look at him so softly and the lips that easily pull into a smile whenever he makes a dumb joke.

He knows he shouldn’t have accepted the part of playing Shiro’s romantic interest in this movie when he’s clearly in love with Shiro in real life, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. He’s admired Shiro for years now and even followed in his footsteps into the film industry. His one dream has always been to star alongside his hero. If Lance has to crush his feelings and bury them six-feet under for this role, then so be it.

But no matter how much Lance had prepared himself for it, the reality of working with Shiro still caught him off-guard. Shiro is the industry’s sweetheart for a reason. When the media calls him perfect, they aren’t exaggerating. He really is as close to perfect as a human being can get.

Lance had almost, _almost_ wished Shiro was just acting for the media. It would’ve been so much easier to deal with him if Lance knew he was faking for everyone. But the rumors were all true. He’s as nice and kind as everyone portrays him, which only makes Lance’s life that much harder. Without realizing it, Lance fell even deeper in love with him.

“So,” Shiro begins as the two of them walk to their trailers to change, “are you ready for tomorrow?”

Lance cocks his head in confusion at the question. “Uh, yeah?”

The answer surprises Shiro. “Oh! Well, that’s good. I thought you’d be nervous.”

Lance’s confusion only grows. “Why would I be nervous?”

“Because we have our first kissing scene scheduled for tomorrow,” Shiro says slowly. When he sees the dawning realization on Lance’s faces he says, “Wait, did you forget?”

“I—I did!” Lance sputters. “I’ve been so busy lately that it completely slipped my mind!”

 _Oh my God, I’m going to be kissing_ the _Takashi Shirogane tomorrow!_ he freaks out internally. The world spins before his eyes. His hand reaches out to hold onto something solid, so he doesn’t crumple onto the ground like a piece of tissue. But the only thing nearby is Shiro himself, who, thankfully, lets Lance use him as a support.

“Hey, it’s ok, Lance,” Shiro assures him while rubbing comforting circles along Lance’s back to calm him down. “I know this is your first onscreen kiss with a man, but it’ll be fine.”

“I’m not worried that it’s my first onscreen kiss with a man,” Lance says in a rush. “I’m worried that it’s my first kiss with you!”

Lance clamps a hand over his mouth as soon as his words register in his mind.

“Why would you be worried about that?” Shiro asks.

Lance reluctantly uncovers his mouth. “Well, because—because you’re _you_ ,” he says slowly. “I’ve always admired you and it’s always been my dream to work with you and I—”

He stops himself before he digs his grave any deeper.

“And you what?” Shiro asks, inching closer.

His dark eyes bore into Lance’s and ensnare him with their beauty. It’s like they’ve cast a spell over Lance—or maybe it’s his own feelings that can no longer be contained—who finds his tongue rolling and lips parting to say the three words he’s always wanted to before Shiro.

“I love you.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, lashes fanning across his brow bone like palm fronds. His jaw goes slack with surprise. “Lance—”

The younger man is too busy wishing for the ground to swallow him whole. He quickly averts his gaze and gives a forced laugh to diffuse the tension. “Sorry, Shiro, I don’t know what I’m saying! I think I’m just tired. I didn’t mean that. I’m gonna go now. You should, too. It’s late.”

Shiro grabs his arm to keep him from escaping. “Lance, wait! Please!”

Lance stays rooted to the spot but doesn’t look at Shiro.

“Did you really mean that?” Shiro asks.

The younger man doesn’t say anything, but his silence is answer enough for Shiro.

“I’m very flattered, Lance,” Shiro says, and Lance’s heart breaks because he can just hear the rejection in the next line, “but I’d like to take you out on a proper date first.”

Lance’s head snaps up to look at Shiro so quickly that he almost pulls a muscle in his neck. “What?!”

A deep blush bleeds across Shiro’s cheeks and down his neck. “I—I’d like to take you out. It’s true that I’m not exactly at the place you are, but I am interested in you and I like you a lot. I think, if given the chance, I could fall in love with you, too.”

The world melts away when Lance hears those words. He feels light like he’s made entirely of air. Whatever worries he had seem trivial now when Shiro is smiling at him with so much sincerity and warmth.

For once he doesn’t overthink anything and just listens to his heart as he agrees to grab a bite to eat with Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://www.rolling-blunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
